That One Birthday
by Nyao-Chanx3
Summary: It's Toph's birthday, and she's spending it in a bar drinking her emotions down with alcohol and to make it all better something to turn her world upside down happens. Oneshot Toko  ZukoxToph


"Damn that Sokka!" Toph shouted chugging down her second bottle of vodka, "Augh! Why did I have to fall for that dimwit of a man!"

"Toph do you have to be so loud." Zuko whispered looking around if people were staring, embarrassed by the way Toph was acting

Today was Toph birthday, and well it wasn't the sweetest one she ever had. Today she found out that Sokka was getting married to the one and only Kiyoshi warrior Suki, and Toph never got the chance to even say anything to Sokka about her love for him.

"You don' understand Sparky! I loved Sokka! It's not fair!" She whined, slamming her head against the bar table over and over again.

"Okay, okay I understand that you love Sokka but you gotta let him go he's getting married soon so just try and forget about him, now let's get out of here before we get kicked out of this place." Zuko stood up and pried the bottle of vodka out of Toph's hands and forcefully carried her out.

"Your not fair Sparky, stupid! stupid! stupid!" Toph complained, "I hate you!"

"Fine hate me like I care." Zuko retorted angrily.

"You didn't have to be so mean..." Toph mumbled, pulling her arm from Zuko's grip, "I can walk on my own asshole."

"Seriously Toph! Do you have to act like a child! This is why people keep away from you, you don't let anyone help you, Ugh!" Zuko yelled annoyed, "This is why sometimes I can't stand you!"

Zuko's words hit Toph real hard, maybe she was too drunk and was being to sensitive, but her emotions started to take over, her eyes started to get watery and her vision was getting blurry by the tears welling up, she tried to hold in the tears but they overflowed on their own.

"Come on Toph let's go, before Katara freaks out at me." He grabbed Toph's hand and started to pull her with him.

Zuko didn't notice Toph was crying because it was too dark outside, but he could tell she was acting weird. First of all she didn't talk for maybe five minutes and well that's quite unusual for Toph when she's around him, usually she is ranting about stuff she hates or complaining how she is hates being the only one single.

"Hey, why arn't you speaking?" Zuko questioned, letting go of Toph's hand.

"..."

"Hello, earth to Toph?"

"..."

"Toph! What the hell!" Zuko raised his voice irritated.

Tired of the way Toph was acting he grabbed her shoulders asking her, "Why are you ignoring me To-." That's when he finally noticed.

"Don't look at me!" She cried, turning her head away covering her eyes with her arms.

"Why the heck are you crying!" Zuko couldn't understand, at first he just thought she was drunk but knowing Toph there is more behind this story.

"You don't need to know." Toph answered furiously pushing Zuko a little too hard, "Just go die, you bastard!"

"Is this about Sokka? Come on Toph you gotta move on he's just not the right person for you." Zuko advised, trying his best to comfort his best friend.

"Then who is! I'll never find the right person I'll be forever alone and live with a million cats!" She grieved, Toph has always had nightmares of ending up an old lady that lives with only cats, one of the things she does not want to happen.

"Ah geez Toph you are so stubborn, you're not going to end up like a cat lady alright, now get on my back now or I'll to drag you by the collar."

Even though Toph was pretty hungover, her instincts could tell knew she had irritated Zuko enough for today so to make his job a little easier she didn't argue with him. Zuko knelled down so Toph could manage to climb onto his back. Once she was safely secured he unbent his knees and they began their small little journey.

"Hey... Sparky?" Toph whispered in Zuko's ear trying her best to pick the right words, "I know I haven't been the greatest friend you ever met today... so I'm really sorry for making you angry and all that stuff."

"It's alright... I should be sorry too."

"Why?"

"Today's you're birthday, and well I didn't treat you to the best birthday ever." He admitted, "And I also was insensitive when you were going through a hard time getting over Sokka..."

"Guess we both are sorry." Toph laughed, placing her chin on Zuko's shoulder.

Then Zuko spoke, "Hey Toph, can I ask you question."

"Fire away, Sparky." She smiled, even though Zuko wouldn't notice.

"Well, what do you think of me?" At first Toph found the question weird since it was coming out from Zuko's mouth, but what the heck might as well answer it.

"Let's see, you have anger issues and can get scary a lot, and I find it really fun when I annoy the shit out of you." Toph confessed willingly.

"Wow, that's really nice of you Toph." Zuko added sarcastically, "Best compliments ever."

"However, you really are a good friend and when I need someone to come and comfort me you are my best and favorite choice, I can be myself when I am around you and I don't need to hide anything. You make me happy, and even though you can can be a giant hothead and quite insensitive, you will always be the best." She exposed.

"Never thought I could hear words like that come from the tough, Toph Bei Fong." Zuko teased, chuckling.

"Well, that's going to be the last time you will hear those words coming from the mighty me!" She replied confidently, "And if you ever mention those words again I will crush you against a giant rock wall and smoosh you like a bug!" She threatened, pinching Zuko's cheeks at the same time.

"Alright, alright now let go of my cheeks it's painful!"

After confirming Zuko's words Toph released her deathly pinch and giggled. Toph didn't why she was laughing but she enjoyed it.

"Sparky?"

"Hm?"

"Since you got to ask me what I thought of you, I want to to know what you think of me."

"Alright, that seems fair." After a few moments of thinking Zuko replied "You can be really pushy and quite the scary type, you are quite full of yourself, and you also have a very bad temper and don't like to be bossed around, you can really get under my skin and there are times where I just want to shut you up," Realizing what he just said he awaited Toph's knuckles to be lodged into the side of his of his head, but nothing happened, so he continued, "But that's what makes you, you Toph." He laughed.

"So what you only like that I'm mean and obnoxious?" Toph questioned, inside his words hurt, but he did say that's what he liked about her wouldn't that make her feel better, but why does she feel so bitter?

"Of course not Toph, there's many things I like about you, like when we first met even though you never really met me and Aang and everyone hated me you still came to my side and tried to become friends even though I burned you feet. I think you are very understanding and caring even if people wouldn't believe that."

"Thanks," Toph laughed, but her laugh didn't seem to convince Zuko.

Zuko stopped walking and put down Toph back onto the ground, he looked her right in the eyes, " I can tell when you're lying Toph, tell me what you really feeling."

"I don't know! Maybe I'm just PMSing or...I don't know!" She shouted, grabbing her hair.

Zuko was starting to realize Toph has got a lot of stuff bugging her, what made him mad was he didn't even realize his best friend was going through so much trouble.

"Toph, I'm so sorry." He pulled Toph against his chest and began to hug her tight. She grabbed onto his shirt and cried into his shirt, he could feel her tears seep though the fabric of his shirt and the vibration of her voice against his chest.

He placed his hand over top her head and began to pat it gently giving little hushes to calm her down, "Toph, please don't hide your troubles from me I'm your best friend if you are hurting don't be afraid to tell me alright." He felt her head nod in confirmation, so he sighed a sigh of relief.

After maybe ten minutes or so Toph was able to calm herself down and was able to speak properly without the hiccups and whimpers, "Zuko?" Toph began, "I think you can let go of me now, I'm fine."

"Alright." At first Toph thought she could hear a hint disappointment in Zuko's voice, but she thought it was probably just her imagination, "You ready to head back home?"

"Yeah."

The whole walk back was quiet and maybe a little bit awkward, but there was a little comfort surrounding them in the air.

"Well, here we are." Zuko spoke, walking up to the front door of Toph's little townhouse.

"Alright, guess I'll see you soon?" Toph smiled patting Zuko on the back, "You better get home safe, got it Zuko!"

"Yes! Toph-sama." Zuko laughed jokingly.

"Haha, whatever Zuko." She laughed sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hey, one more thing." Zuko added.

Toph turned her head back onto Zuko she was about to reply with a 'what' but was cut off with a pair of lips who belonged to Zuko. She was about to back away but Zuko grabbed her by the waist and deepened their kiss, so instead of Toph backhanding Zuko she also replied to his sweet kiss. This was probably Toph's first kiss Zuko thought which made him a very happy inside and somehow that happiness was taken out of Toph's little pair of pink lips. After what felt like the world stopped they pulled apart from the each other before they asphyxiated.

"Wow, umm... I'm just gonna ask-" She answered a little awkwardly, but was interrupted.

"Just shut up, and follow me." Zuko grabbed Toph's wrist and walked away in the direction of Zuko's house. Guess at the end of the day Toph's birthday didn't end all that bad.

* * *

><p>Bloop! THE END!<p>

Bad ending, I know. Oh well I got lazy what do you want from me. LOOL.

I took forever on this one, jeez. Well this it my first attempt on Toko (ZukoxToph) I'm just Taking a little break from my Naruto obsession so yahhh. Hope you enjoyed.

Read, Review, Favorite.

Nyao~


End file.
